Operation Matchup: ChinaxJapan Edition
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Mission 1- China and Japan. Hungary and Belarus are on a mission- to hook up all the guys they can! Watch as chaos ensues around these two during their matchmaking escapades. Human names used. No badgers were harmed during the making of this fanfic. R&R!


**'Ello everyone and welcome to Operation Match-up! This is the first edition- the first mission of the new series by Totalnarutofangirl85 and I am a purple crayon. The series where Hungary and Belarus hook up all the yaoi couples they can just to get their fix. Oh yes, chaos for sure. Fun! In the real life version (read as: cosplay) of this time, I, totalnarutofangirl85, am Hungary where as I am a purple crayon is Belarus. Oh yes, we are gonna cosplay these two at the Anime Prom in may, so expect fun things from that.**

**Disclaimer: Ti htiw laeD. AilateH nwo su fo rehtieN. **

**Warning: Contains yaoi (Specifically ChinaxJapan this round), ecstatic fangirls, and poking badgers with spoons. You've been warned. **

--------

It was a yet another boring day at yet another boring world summit meeting, and Belarus was bored. Bored out of her stalkerish, yaoi-loving mind. Yes, Belarus loved yaoi, contrary to popular belief (as long as it didn't involved Russia, she was more than fine).

Belarus took a break from staring at her beloved brother and scanned the room. Her gaze rested on Japan and China. The two nations in question had glanced at each other, eyes meeting, then looked away hurriedly, a slight blush on both appearing on both Asians. Belarus smirked and mumbled more to herself than anyone else, "Those two make such a cute couple."

"I know!" Quietly gushed the person next to her. Belarus looked over and lo and behold, sitting next to her was that frying pan wielding Hungary.

"You like yaoi too?" Belarus asked quietly, looking over at her fellow female nation.

"It's practically my lifeblood." Hungary stated, hands over heart. The two girls giggled with each other, not noticing that the meeting had finally been adjourned for that day.

"Oh my gosh, mine too!" Belarus told her kindred-soul.

"Really? I never pictured you as a member of the cult." Hungary cocked her head to the left.

"Oh, as long as it doesn't involve my brother, it's all good."

"Amen to that sister, but for me it's Roderich."

"You mean Austria? I thought you guys were divorced." Belarus asked, and Hungary nodded.

"Yeah, but we're thinking of getting remarried." She informed the other girl.

"Congratulations, my brother and I are thinking of getting married, too!"

"No you're not!"

"It'll happen one day, I swear it will!" Belarus did her creeper laugh and Hungary just let out a light hearted one of her own.

"You keep telling yourself that, dear."

"I will, oh I will."

Feeling uncomfortable with the current line of conversation, Hungary decided to change the topic. "Oh my gosh! Belarus, I have the most brilliant idea ever!"

"What is it?" Belarus asked, feeling eager for no good reason whatsoever.

"We should play matchmaker!" The older woman gushed.

"Oh Hungary, don't you think we're a little old for games?" Belarus sighed.

"No, I don't mean play a silly game. I mean actually hook up somebody. And by somebody I mean..." Hungary jumped up, as did Belarus (who guessed where this was going). They both pointed at Japan and China and simultaneously shouted...

"Those two!"

Both nations in question jumped, startled at the sudden outburst and all the other straggles left in the room stared at the two laughing girls, who linked arms and skipped out of the conference room together.

-

"Now Natalia dear, how do we plan to actually hook these two up?" Hungary asked as they sat at the coffee shop at a secluded table in the corner the next morning.

"Let's lock them in a closet!" Belarus replied eagerly, thinking of the time she had locked Lithuania and Poland into one.

"Doesn't that seem a little... drastic?" Hungary asked, only a tad bit worried about the mental health of her new friend.

"Not at all. But we want to make sure that the closet locks from the outside only." Replied the other girl, also recalling that when she had locked the afore-mentioned two in the closet, they had been able to quickly escape because Russia had strategically placed locks that opened from both the inside and the outside of the closet doors. His reasoning for doing such completely escaped her (I mean, he obviously wasn't thinking that she might lock him in a closet with her).

"Have you every actually done that before?" Hungary questioned, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yes. With Lithuania and Poland." She replied bluntly.

"I see... Wait, I thought you and Lithuania were going out?" Hungary asked, a slight bit confused.

"No, we aren't. He asked me out, though." Belarus shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"Broke all his fingers."

"A-ah." Hungary sweat dropped at how Belarus had responded without missing a beat. "Well, let's try something... different first."

Belarus shrugged and thought for second. "Well Elizaveta, Russia-niichan always says that the first thing to do in a mission is to gather information, you know, reconnaissance..."

"Recon it is then." Hungary nodded, looking off determinedly into the distance, arms crossed over her chest.

-

"Target in sight." Elizaveta said into her ear piece. She was decked out in a pair of black slacks, black high heeled boots, a black turtle neck sweater as well as a black beret placed on top of her head. And to top it all of, a pair of black designer sunglasses.

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"_ Came a voice from the other end. Elizaveta sighed and shook her head a little.

"You haven't done this much, have you?" The Hungarian woman asked in a slightly exasperated voice.

"_I normally only stalk Russia-niichan." _Came the reply from what could only be Natalia.

"Well, whatever. I have a visual on the target- I mean, I can see China." Elizaveta replied after a second. She glanced over the top of her copy of The New York Times at China and took a sip of her mocha cappuccino. She and Yao were currently in the same Starbucks where she and Natalia had met earlier that day. "Where are you?" 

"_Japan is currently walking into Starbucks. You know, the one where we met this morning?" _

"Oh my gosh! That's where we are! Can you say fate!?"

"_Fate!"_

"I didn't mean that literally, moron!"

"_...oh"_

"Oi vey. Well, anyway, I can see you guys." Elizaveta looked (yet again) over the top of her copy of the newspaper as Kiku entered the shop, Natalia close on his trail. Said girl had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail, also sporting a pair of black designer sunglasses. She was wearing black knee high boots, a black mid-thigh length skirt, and a black shirt under a short, black trench coat like jacket.

"_I see you, too." _Natalia wiggled her fingers at Elizaveta, who replied with a slight nod at the girl.

"Yeah, and it seems our targets have spotted each other, or at least China has spotted Japan." Elizaveta grinned right out, watching as Yao made his way over to an unsuspecting Kiku, who was waiting in line. The Chinese man pounced on the younger nation, enveloping him in a hug.

"_They are soooooo cute!" _Natalia gushed, peeking from behind a pole. Unbeknowest to her, a man slipped up behind her.

"Hey baby, how 'bout I buy you a drink and you pay me back with some sugar of your own." The man leered at her and Natalia felt a hand rest dangerously close to her backside. She tensed and took a single black glove out of her bag, slipping it on to her right hand. Elizaveta saw the entire ordeal and began to make her way over to her companion on the other side of the crowded shop. Natalia, on her part, whirled around and punched they guy right in the nose, smirking when she her the satisfying crunch of fist meeting cartilage. She grabbed his drink from his hand as he fell and took a sip.

"Mm, caramel machiatto." She said as Elizaveta ran up and grabbed her arm.

"You blew our cover!" Hungary growled as she ran out of the Starbucks, still gripping Natalia's arm.

"He was hitting on me!" Belarus protested when the two were a full block away.

"And you broke his nose!" The older nation cried.

"He had it coming." Natalia replied, standing her ground. Elizaveta massaged her temple as she took a sip of her own coffee drink, "He tried to touch my butt!"

Elizaveta pondered that statement for a moment before shrugging, accepting her reasoning, "Ok then. Well, I think we have enough info for now. It's clear as day that Yao and Kiku like each other. Now we just need a way to hook them up. And no, we are not going to lock them in a closet." Hungary stated before Belarus could say anything.

"I-uh wasn't going to say that!" Natalia protested.

"Oh really?" Hungary raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes!" The girl blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I was gonna suggest that we, uh, um... Handcuff them to each other! Yeah, that's it. Handcuffs."

"The concept of subtlety is lost on you, isn't it."

"No, no, no, hear me out, ok? After we handcuff them, we could feed the key to, get this, a _badger." _Natalia annunciated the last word carefully.

"Really? A badger? And where on God's green earth would we get said badger?" The Hungarian woman asked, arm crossed, a little more than slightly annoyed with her partner in crime.

Natalia shrugged and replied simply, "We can get one from Prussia. Germany gave it to him to be a friend for Gilbird. But all he ever does is poke it with a spoon..."

"... No comment. Let's try something else. Something, oh, I dunno, _subtle?_"

"Um, how about-"

"Don't even bother continuing that statement." Hungary said bluntly.

"Fine! Bet that way!" Natalia threw her hands up but paused when she saw Yao and Kiku walking side by side, coffee in hand, and laughing with each other. "Looks like they're getting along pretty well already."

"No- well, yeah, but only as friends." Hungary lamented.

"Wait, I have an idea. And it's a good one this time, trust me!" Natalia smirked.

Hungary sighed, but gave in none the lose, "Fine. Let's hear it."

-

The next morning was the next meeting. Natalia and Elizaveta were wearing similar outfits to the day before and were currently hiding behind potted plants on either side of the hallway leading to the front entrance, waiting for their targets to arrive.

"Wow, who knew American coffee was so good aru?" China asked with a laugh as he and Japan walked into the building, side by side.

"Everyone but you, Yao, everyone but you." Kiku said with an affectionate smile.

"_Target in sight." _Natalia said into her ear piece, this time understanding what the statement meant.

"Affirmative." Elizabeta replied, "Prepare for action."

The girls watched as the two men approached. As they passed the plants, the two girls slipped out from behind the plants and began to tail the two Asian nations. Just as Japan and China were about to enter the meeting room, they turned to face each other. The girls saw their chance then.

The casually walked up to the boy and just as casually pushed. Eyes widened as lips met. But they didn't leave each other. Hungary pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a photo of the two kissing countries.

"Why did you take a picture?" Natalia asked as they walked into the meeting room after having pushed the two boys into a closet (that made her very happy). The two girls received some strange looks from people due to their unusual attire.

"Why not? Plus, we should record our successes." Elizaveta explained. Natalia considered this and shrugged. As they took their seats around the table, the two girls could tell that this was the start of a bea-utiful friendship.

They grinned at each other and out of instinct reached out and started their own handshake. Sideways high five, sideways back hand, side of fists, grab hand and pull down, and as a finale, one large high five accompanied by...

"Bam!"

-

-OMAKE!!!! CHINA AND JAPAN!!!!-

_-from inside the closet-_

"What just happened aru." Yao asked, holding Kiku close.

"I think we just got match-made. By Hungary and Belarus, no less." Kiku shrugged, leaning his head on China's chest, making the older nation blush a bit.

"I never knew they were friends aru." Yao commented, more than a bit confused from the entire ordeal.

"I guess it must have happened yesterday, near the end of the meeting."

"When they jumped up and pointed at us, yelling 'Those two' aru?"

"Yeah." Kiku nodded.

"That makes sense aru." The Chinese man shrugged.

"I had a feeling that we were being followed yesterday..." Japan trailed off.

"Of course we were aru! Who else would break some mans nose aru!" The immortal nation replied with a laugh. Kiku shrugged- it make perfect sense.

"Well, we should probably get to the meeting..." Kiku said, a hint of regret in his voice. He tried the door. It didn't budge. "Or not. It would appear that we are locked in."

"Oh well. I think we can occupy ourselves in here just fine aru." Yao said, a slightly sadistic smirk on his face as he pulled Kiku close and began to kiss him senseless.

-

Next time: Operation Matchup- USxUK Edition 

-----

**And then there was cake! At least for those of you who review! Hint hint. Tell us what you think, please!**


End file.
